


Polos Semejantes

by Lekhoni



Category: Naruto: SasuTema
Genre: COVID-19, Lemon, One Shot, Other, spanking correctivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje soez leve, contenido sexual explícito smut!Spanking como disciplina a un menor, si no es de su agrado pase página!
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake & Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha/Temari





	Polos Semejantes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishidrogas, digo Kishimoto Lol.
> 
> En este relato el protagonista es Sasuke Uchiha, al principio es algo oscuro, pero básicamente así es su esencia y ya lo había escrito, pero como estamos en febrero el mes del amor y la amistad decidí también publicarlo acá.

Nada en el mundo le importó más al chico de cabellos azabaches, piel nívea y mirada penetrante que lograr asesinar a su hermano y restablecer su clan, pasó tantos años pensando en lo mismo desde que tenía escasos seis o siete años. Con ese objetivo en mente, cada día se iba llenando de odio, pero ese odio lo fortalecía o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba debido a las pocas conversaciones que sostenía con Itachi luego del trágico incidente. Su hermano le aseguró siempre, que mientras no tuviera suficiente odio en su corazón seguiría siendo débil. Esas palabras taladraban en su cerebro una y otra vez, dejándolo siempre atormentando además el chico sufría en las noches con el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres. Las pesadillas iban y venían; eran pocas las veces que podía conciliar el sueño, no tenía un solo amigo con el cual conversar lo que le ocurría, pero estaba claro que así llegará a tener la confianza en alguien, jamás contaría sus problemas, prefería encerrarse en sí mismo y tragarse su propio sufrimiento.

A sus trece años había decidido abandonar la aldea en busca de cumplir con aquello que se prometió así mismo, pasando por un montón de situaciones, cada cual más crítica durante casi tres años, pero sin convertir en realidad su único propósito, ya que sus planes fueron truncados por alguien que además de considerarlo su estudiante, lo veía como al hijo que nunca tuvo; esa persona era Kakashi-sensei, con quien compartió sus primeros años de formación como genin. El Hatake siempre estuvo allí para él, haciéndole ver que la venganza no le traería nada bueno a su vida, y es que era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía entenderlo tan bien, pues su vida de joven había sido similar a la de Sasuke. El ninja que copia como también era conocido el entrenador, hizo tanto por su pupilo, que hasta decidió salvarlo de ir a la cárcel, aun sabiendo la gran cantidad de delitos que había cometido, para Kakashi, su alumno muy en el fondo era bueno, por lo que llegó a un acuerdo con Tsunade-sama realizando un largo trámite para al final firmar un documento en el cual se mencionaba que tendría que ser el tutor legal del jovencito hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad y que Sasuke tendría libertad condicional, es decir que no podría moverse a ningún sitio sin autorización de Kakashi, llevando consigo una identificación para evitar problemas con la policía; de ser necesario tendría que salir acompañando, cosa que no le sentó nada bien al Uchiha, que siempre vivió muy a su manera, sin reglas de ningún tipo, y ahora tener a Kakashi como su reciente guardaespaldas no le parecía gracioso, pero era lo que había y lo tenía que aceptar si no quería pasar sus mejores años tras las rejas. Para la mayoría de habitantes de Konoha era considerado un delincuente de rango elevado y eso por el momento no lo podía cambiar.

Sasuke Uchiha desde niño siempre se esforzó por mejorar sus habilidades, en esa época era lo único que le importaba, en primer lugar porque quería superar a su hermano mayor y de esa manera convencer a su padre que no era un mediocre. Un Uchiha tenía que estar por encima del resto por ello el más pequeño de aquella familia trabajaba arduamente, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo invirtiera en ello, a Fugaku como se llamaba su padre parecía no importarle, siempre lo trato diferente, comparándolo constantemente con su hermano mayor que era un prodigio desde temprana edad, eso definitivamente lastimaba sus sentimientos.

El chico decidió inscribirse en la Academia ninja para empezar su primera etapa como shinobi, su primer día, esperaba ser acompañado por su padre, pero se ocupó en otros asuntos y tuvo que ir Itachi en su lugar, Sasuke era un chico tranquilo y alegre, admiraba a su hermano en gran medida, pero luego de la masacre todo cambió, se traumatizó tanto que su personalidad cambió radicalmente, volviéndose un chico frío y distante, llegando a despreciar a sus compañeros, considerándolos inferiores a él, no le interesaba más que el entrenamiento, obtener cada vez más poder, cada día que pasaba su deseo de venganza crecía, cuando salió de la Academia actuaba de manera similar y varias ocasiones se dejó controlar por el despiadado Orochimaru solo para volverse más fuerte. Un solo anhelo, una sola idea en su mente prevalecía y todavía al día de hoy se mantiene, y no descansará en paz hasta que lo consiga.

Pero el hecho de tomar represarías contra ese despreciable ser no era lo único que lo mantenía intranquilo había algo más, algo por lo que casi todos los hombres se vuelven locos y no son los videojuegos o la comida, no, nada de eso, lo que lo había desenfocado un poco de su principal objetivo, tenía más bien que ver con un buen par de piernas, unos pechos y unas nalgas bien pronunciadas, una rostro bellísimo y un carácter endemoniadamente atractivo. En otras palabras una chica, y sí, era la primera y única relación que el poseedor del sharingan había iniciado con una mujer.

Las chicas jamás fueron su fuerte, había admitido él en varias ocasiones, le era muy irritante tener que tolerarlas, todas iguales según su apreciación, odiaba que lo persiguieran todo el tiempo, lo asfixiaban, no podía comer o entrenar con tranquilidad porque ahí iban ellas a importunarlo; la mayoría actuaban como retrasadas ante su presencia parecía que era la maldición de los Uchiha pues a su hermano también lo llegaron a acosar, pero a Sasuke nunca le había interesado ninguna de esas niñas que se morían por tener una cita con él, hubieron tantas como por ejemplo su colega la frente de marquesina; consideraba a Sakura como la más fastidiosa de todas, detestaba que se le acercara a cada momento y más cuándo lo llamaba Sasuke-kun, con esa voz que le resultaba irritante a sus oídos. ¡¿Que acaso no podía comprender que a él, ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo?! Ni con los desplantes y groserías que solía hacerle a diario la pelos de chicle se alejaba de su vista; vaya que era peor que Naruto, más necia que un dolor de estómago en la madrugada. Se acordó la vez que se le apareció de repente y le suplicó que no se marchará que incluso colaboraría con él en su venganza, ¡qué falta de dignidad! pensó Sasuke en ese momento. Y no se trataba de sí lo iba a ayudar o no, es que detestaba su sola presencia y él siempre fue claro con ella, pero la muchacha se hacía de oídos sordos.

Otra chica que estaba que se moría por estar con él, era la Yamanaka, y era todavía peor que la Haruno, demasiado empalagosa, mostrando más de lo que debía, gritona y superficial, que mujer tan detestable pensaba una y otra vez el Uchiha analizado su relación, si se le puede llamar así con su ex-compañera en la Academia, porque ni amiga la consideraba, estaba más loca que Sakura, con sus insinuaciones en público; Sasuke-kun es mío, ya lo perdiste frentona, resígnate de una buena vez, ¿Quién rayos se creía ella para decidir por los sentimientos de los demás? Esta soñando sí cree que algún día saldría con ella.

Tenten también se le acercó, pero de una manera más sutil mediante cartas que el bastardo jamás leyó, pero acabó dándose cuenta que era ella quien se las enviaba gracias a un tremendo descuido de la jovencita; fue agarrada con la masa en la mano, registrando las pertenecías personales del arrogante chico, en ese momento que la pilló, la mando por un tubo y la pobre chica sin saber que decir, deseando internamente que la tierra se la tragará, rompió a llorar sin cesar enfrente de él, que con su actitud displicente terminó de dedicarle algunas palabras todavía más hirientes para luego marcharse sin el mínimo remordimiento, dejándola más hundida de lo que ya estaba.

Con Karin las cosas tampoco fueron bien, él había decidido trabajar con ella, pero la pelirroja buscaba algo más que un colega para realizar las misiones y está sí fue la que más se pasó de todas las que lo pretendían, a ella no le importaba actuar como una perra en celo, se vestía lo más provocativa que podía, lo acosaba todo el tiempo, sí iba al sanitario, allí estaba la mujer, sí se metía a la cocina de nuevo ella, cuando iba a dormir lo mismo pasaba, era la más latosa mejor dicho lanzada de todas las que había conocido. Sasuke odiaba que una chica fuera así tan fácil, eso no implicaba un reto para conocerlas o querer conquistarlas, en caso que en algún momento la muchacha le interesara, él que venía de una familia dónde las mujeres no se comportaban de esa manera, por lo menos en el poco tiempo que convivió con su madre jamás vio un comportamiento parecido de su parte o a lo mejor a él simplemente le incomodaba Karin porque no encontraba nada en común con ella, ni con ninguna de las antes mencionadas, esas chicas jamás le interesaron; ni como amigas, ni como novias, posibles amantes o quizás en el futuro para convertir alguna de ellas en esposa y entonces al rechazarlas a cada una porque se dio el lujo de hacerles ver que ninguna era digna de él, los rumores empezaron a correr por la aldea y fuera de esta, insinuando que el chico de ojos oscuros era homosexual, ya que no se le conoció ninguna novia en todos sus años en la Academia, como genin o cuando se fue de Konoha, eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba, vamos un montón de gente entrometida y chismosa que no sabían qué hacer con su propia vida, que sí un hombre está soltero y es muy guapo ya saltan que es gay o tiene un serio problema, el Uchiha solo sonreía con los comentarios que escuchaba una y otra vez, sin darle mayor importancia, total él estaba seguro de su sexualidad y tenía muy claro que quería en un futuro formar familia, pero con alguien que realmente le interesara y ese alguien había llegado, pero nadie lo sabía pues sí algo tenía Sasuke, era ser reservado en sus asuntos personales.

Sasuke estaba metido en un noviazgo con Temari como se llamaba la chica originaria de Suna, aquello fue una conexión semejante, pues tenían tanto en común ambos inteligentes, rudos, maduros, serios, arrogantes. Eran las palabras que los describían a la perfección. Desde los exámenes chunnin ya se lanzaban esas miraditas que hacen quienes tienen química, pero en aquel tiempo el Uchiha tenía como prioridad una sola cosa: asesinar a su hermano, sin embargo no podía dejar de observarla, eso sí siempre con sigilo o al menos eso era lo que él creía, de cualquier forma ya se fijaba en detalles, sabía que había algo distinto en ella, tal vez su madurez, que era tres años mayor que él, su capacidad de analizar los enfrentamientos, su carácter fuerte, como decía las cosas sin pelos en la lengua porque el único que le ponía un alto era Gaara, el resto no podían con ella, simplemente esos aspectos de su personalidad fueron los que más le llamaron la atención, pero sabía que todavía tenía que conocerla más a fondo casi nunca se consideró un impulsivo en ningún asunto, mucho menos en estos temas del amor aun cuando se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que la chica se sintió atraída por él, pero pensó que a lo mejor era porque pertenecía a uno de los clanes más reconocidos o por ser apuesto y claro que en parte era cierto, para ella era muy atractivo e interesante como un galán aun cuando solo era un mocoso, pero también le encantó lo difícil que era, otros chicos que había conocido eran demasiado regalados, a la primera ya estaban babeándose por un culo y un par de tetas. ¡Demonios eran hartantes! Ella odiaba eso, ella quería conquistar, le encantaban esos que se hacían los duros porque era un desafío excitante por cumplir para una aventurera como ella, y con ese pensamiento empezó a actuar muy diferente al resto, demostrando porque era una excelente estratega hasta en los asuntos de conquista, en aquel tiempo llevaba ventaja sobre la multitud, ya que era una adolescente hecha y derecha y sabía de sobra como acercarse a un muchacho sin espantarlo, de forma que recopiló toda la información que pudo sobre Sasuke Uchiha, que le gustaba, que no, su pasado, absolutamente todo y cuando supo que se marcharía de Konoha decidió dejar a sus hermanos y su aldea para cumplir con su cometido, sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Amaba sorprender a los hombres y ponerlos nerviosos.

Los días y los meses pasaron y ella decidió involucrarse en algunas misiones donde él estaba a cargo, con la excusa de servir como apoyo y allí tuvo la suerte que en dos ocasiones coincidieron solo los dos, lo que la señorita aprovechó para seducirlo a base de sus encantos porque era y es una mujer muy atractiva, con unas curvas espectaculares y un rostro hermoso, pero lo que no podía dejar de llamarle la atención al menor de los Uchiha era su sabiduría, no era la típica chica rubia cabeza-hueca, tampoco era superficial, escandalosa o lanzada como el resto de femeninas con las que había tratado. Temari era distinta hasta para lograr su misión fue sutil sin obviar su parte agresiva cuando ya tenía todo a su favor. La chica de Suna hizo todo el trabajo; llevaba más experiencia que el Uchiha en este tipo de asuntos.

Primero estudio la situación dándose cuenta que él también estaba interesado, lo que fue notable con cada mirada que le lanzaba y ella respondía coqueta, un coqueteo que lo ponía a mil, luego la rubia preparó el terreno y poco a poco las cosas se fueron dando entre ellos siendo al final lo que experimentaron tan fuerte e intenso que hasta hoy en día Sasuke no lo puede olvidar, ni el encuentro, ni la mujer que le brindó tal placer, quedó completamente hechizado con cada caricia recibida que en los presentes momentos de encierro por lo único que quería salir era para marcharse hasta Suna y tener otra velada romántica como la que había vivido hace ya varios meses atrás con esa tremenda mujer, pero esta vez ser él quien tome el control. Tenía tantas ganas de ella como jamás lo tuvo por ninguna otra y estaba seguro que tenía que buscar la forma de escapar del departamento que compartía con Kakashi, sí le decía que iba a salir sabría que la respuesta sería un no con letras mayúsculas. Así que lo único que podía hacer era dejar un clon en su habitación y largarse, entonces de esa manera lo hizo, pero antes de coger las llaves que estaban en su escritorio y partir sostuvo una conversación mediante mensajes con Temari.

\- Necesito verte, y no acepto un no como respuesta – demandó él al grano como siempre.

  
\- ¿Quién rayos eres? – respondió Temari haciéndose la indiferente, le encantaba ponerlo molesto.

  
\- ¿Cómo qué, quién soy? ¿Qué demonios te pasa eh? Que acaso no recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos en la aldea de la niebla y me sales con que no sabes quién soy ¿Por quién me tomas, por tu juguete? Te recuerdo que eres mi mujer de ningún otro – escribió el Uchiha alterado, ya estaba rojo, pero de rabia.

  
\- Lo siento cariño, es que no te tenía en mis contactos, pero no te enojes, ni te pongas celoso bebe lindo solo fue un simple descuido – dijo ella melosa con un emoticón apenado.

  
\- Bueno más te vale que me agregues de una vez – ordenó él y luego añadió – y no, no estoy celoso, solo te advierto porque no te voy a aguantar que me engañes con uno de esos imbéciles que siempre frecuentas.

  
\- Ay que exigente y exagerado me salió el niño – respondió de nuevo.

  
\- ¿Estás en Suna o no? – volvió a lo que realmente le importaba obviando ese último comentario.

  
\- Sí ¿Por qué?

  
\- Quiero verte, voy inmediatamente para allá, así que no te muevas ¿Entendido?

  
\- Claro, aquí estaré su majestad sr. Uchiha – escribió y puso un emoticón sarcástico.

  
\- Entonces me cambio de ropa y salgo para allá.

  
\- No hace falta – comentó ella.

  
\- ¿Qué no hace falta? ¿Ya no quieres verme?

  
\- Claro que no chiquillo gruñón. Me refiero a que no te cambies de ropa, que con lo que sea luces siempre guapo mi amor – dijo ella mandando ahora un muchos emoticones sonrojados y algunos con besos.

  
\- Esa respuesta sí me gustó – admitió él, con ella había aprendido a soltarse un poco, total su tutor y ella eran las únicas personas que lo conocían como era en realidad, sin esa careta que ponía para auto-protegerse – mi sexy amante de turno, entonces para complacerte iré así como estoy vestido – añadió enviándole un corazón y cerró el teléfono.

Dos horas más tarde…

  
Sasuke ya había llegado a la casa de su novia, saludo a los cuñaditos que estaban todo el rato pendiente de su hermanita que aunque era mayor que ellos, no dejaba de ser la única chica de la casa, el Uchiha deseando que se largaran a sus habitaciones porque quería estar a solas con Temari por suerte no estaba el suegro, había ido a comprar algo para el desayuno al parecer le tocaba salida, así que el muchacho de piel nívea agradeció por eso, un entrometido menos.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Temari.

  
\- Sí, un vaso con agua por favor – respondió él – ¡Diablos Kakashi ya se enteró! – terminó pensando al darse cuenta que el clon que había dejado en su cuarto había desaparecido, lo que significada que estaba en problemas, pero por el momento no pensaría más en eso.

  
\- Kankuro trae un vaso de agua a Sasuke-kun – mandó ella.

  
\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? que vaya Gaara o él mismo – replicó el marionetista.

  
\- Gaara hermanito ¿Me harías el favor? – pidió amablemente y el chico sin cejas en la cara fue hasta la cocina.

Mientras los chicos compartían en la casa, Kakashi disgustado después de haberse dado cuenta de la treta que había ejecutado el jovencito para salirse con la suya, el Hatake empezó a buscarlo por todo el apartamento, pero no encontró rastro de él, salió con su equipo de protección por todas las calles de la aldea, preguntó a sus amigos más cercanos si lo habían visto, pero nadie sabía nada, incluso fue hasta la oficina de la Godaime-sama y ella tampoco tenía ningún conocimiento del paradero del muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Kakashi?! Ese chico es tu responsabilidad, sí la policía lo llega a atrapar no podrás verlo más nunca. ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres? – habló la Hokage enojada.

  
\- Lo sé todo esto es mi responsabilidad, sí hubiera estado más atento, pero pensé que le habían quedado las cosas claras en la última charla que tuvimos – dijo él sin perder la compostura.

  
\- No debería sorprenderte, tú que has convivido tanto tiempo con él, sabes cómo es de obstinado.

  
\- Bueno seguiré buscándolo, con su permiso Godaime-sama – hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

  
\- Solo espero que seas el primero en dar con él – dijo ella para sí mientras suspiraba con preocupación en su asiento.

Las horas pasaron dentro de la habitación de la chica de Suna, ya era media noche y ambos enamorados se comían a besos mientras con caricias cada vez más decididas empezaron a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar como Dios los trajo al mundo.

\- Te deseo – pronunció ella empujando a Sasuke a la cama, luego se le subió encima y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo cuando se lo saboreo como quiso, agarró su amiguito y se lo metió al tiro, montándolo de frente; amaba esa posición, le permitía controlar el ritmo y mirar las reacciones del muchacho excitado.

  
\- ¡OH, DEMONIOS! – mencionó con la respiración entrecortada – ¡Mierda qué buena es, sí sigue así va a matarme! – se dijo internamente, deleitado con la impecable vista de los firmes senos y cinturita estrecha que estaban presenciando sus ojos, se decidió a agarrarle las caderas que se movían con gran ritmo mientras ella le dejaba el torso marcado por sus uñas, estuvieron así tres largos minutos hasta que el muchacho le pidió que se diera la vuelta.

La muchacha se giró, ahora Sasuke apreciaba fascinado su hermosa espalda y duro trasero que sobresalía con cada saltito que daba cuando le daba más adentro. Temari se movía cual diosa, cambiaba el ritmo, primero muy rápido y después de forma más lenta, sin dejar de ser sensual mientras se le escapaban algunos gemidos al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha jadeaba de placer

Estuvieron así un ratito más hasta que cambiaron de posiciones, una de las preferidas de Temari porque así podía sentirlo más todavía; fue lo que le explicó a Sasuke porque para él, recién era su segunda vez, le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero tampoco era un ignorante en el tema, ya había buscado algo de información en estos días de cuarentena para no quedar mal con su chica, quien antes de él ya había hecho el amor con un anbu que vivía a dos calles de su casa y otro chico de nombre desconocido. Eso no le agradaba al Uchiha, lo llenaba de celos, solo el hecho de saber que Temari había estado con alguien, mejor dicho algunos cuantos antes que con él, pero más valía ser el último en la vida de una mujer que el primero.

Y ahí teníamos a Sasuke haciendo el amor con Tema de espalda pegada a la pared sosteniéndola él de las caderas y ella apoyada a sus hombros, el Uchiha la penetraba lento pero profundo, provocando más gritos y gemidos por parte de Tema que estaba tan apretada; era lo más rico que en su vida había probado el poseedor del sharingan, quien en medio de tanta pasión desmedida le regalo un beso húmedo en el cuello, aquello la volvió todavía más loca.

  
\- ¡Qué deliciosa eres Temari, eso me encanta! _ exclamaba para sí el muchacho que ahora la tenía de pie, ligeramente inclinada, con sus manos sobre la pared, dándole más duro y rápido, jalándola el cabello y agarrando sus caderas con fuerza, para que cuando estuviera sola en la ducha se acordara que un Uchiha se la había follado con ganas haciéndole sentir la mujer más deseada del universo. Se animó también a apretarle el culo.

Que culito más rico que tiene la maldita diabla, resopló, como le gustaba, eran tan perfecto, como sus enormes senos que con su mano izquierda empezó a tocarlos a la vez. Joder, todo su cuerpo era tan endemoniadamente excitante y Temari no paraba de gritar su nombre, pidiendo que le dieran más duro, sus gemidos resonaban en las paredes. Cambiaron de posturas, otra vez en la cama, pero con Sasuke ahora arriba chupando primero sus duros pezones, bajando poco a poco hasta la boca del estómago dónde dejo un besito luego más abajito hasta el ombligo y así hasta llegar al jardín de las delicias del cual bebió su embriagante esencia, consiguiendo que la chica experimentará tres orgasmos seguidos después se volvió a meter dentro de ella y le dio hasta que Temari no pudo más, y Sasuke acabó derramando su leche en su sexo.

Dos minutos más tarde…

\- Estuviste genial – dijo ella abrazada a él con la cabeza pegada a su pecho.

  
\- Tú también estuviste increíble – habló él besándole la frente con una mano sobre su cintura.

Pasaron las horas, llegó la mañana y luego de desayunar el Uchiha se despidió de su chica y partió a Konoha.

Llegando a la aldea, corrió al apartamento que compartía con su tutor, cuando llegó se extrañó de no notar su presencia, pero como tenía llaves decidió que debía abrir y entrar, pero antes que lo intentara alguien se paró detrás y le dijo:

\- Hasta que te dignaste en aparecer mi querido Sasuke Uchiha – el muchacho se puso más pálido de lo que era.

  
\- Kakashi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

  
\- También vivo aquí Sasuke ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – lanzó esa pregunta sin esperar respuesta manteniendo su semblante tranquilo.

  
\- Hump, eso lo sé – dijo, consiguiendo abrir la puerta y entrando hasta la sala seguido de su sensei.

  
\- Entonces no preguntes – respondió con su habitual tono de voz. Sí algo tenía el ninja que copia, era que sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones y la máscara que siempre cargaba encima, le beneficiaba más todavía.

  
\- Bueno yo solo me sorprendí que estuvieras afuera, me refiero casi siempre estás dentro leyendo tus libros – respondió sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

  
-¿Dónde estabas metido ayer desde la tarde? – cuestionó cambiando el tema, tomando una silla y poniéndola al frente del adolescente para sentarse y mirarlo de frente.

\- Tenía una urgencia que atender – respondió borde como casi siempre solía hacer.

  
-¿Qué tipo de urgencia Sasuke? – preguntó de nuevo estirando su paciencia.

\- Una que no te incumbe y con tu permiso me retiro, estoy muy cansado para aguantar tus sermones – mencionó con acostumbrada actitud prepotente, en lo que se levantaba e intentaba dar un paso, pero la mano de Kakashi lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – se jaló de forma violenta, pero el Hatake puso mayor resistencia en el agarre lo que le impidió al chico liberarse – Me lastimas.

\- Siéntate, que no hemos terminado – dijo calmado, pero serio, Sasuke conocía ese tono, y sabía que no era bueno provocar a su entrenador cuando le hablaba de esa manera, pero orgulloso como era, no pudo mantener su boca cerrada cuando Kakashi le insistió en lo mismo – ¿A dónde te fuiste ayer? Y no quiero mentiras, que ya estás metido en suficientes líos como para querer aumentar más a la lista.

\- No tengo porque contarte nada, es mi vida privada – replicó el jovencito, no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

\- Sasuke no puedes salir sin mi autorización, creí que lo tenías claro la última vez que hablamos de este tema, tienes libertad condicional, si la policía te encuentra en la calle, vas directo a la cárcel ¿Acaso quieres eso? Y otra cosa, en la situación que se encuentra la aldea en estos momentos por causa del virus tampoco está permitido salir ¿O es que quieres enfermarte y morir? Creí que eras más inteligente, pero con tu comportamiento me queda más que claro que eres igual o peor de cabeza-hueca que Naruto.

\- En primer lugar, no me compares con ese idiota y yo puedo salir las veces que se me pegue la gana. En segundo, tú no eres mi padre para decirme que hacer o no. Tercero la policía y el virus de mierda ese me tienen sin cuidado y… – No pudo terminar de hablar porque Kakashi decidió no perder el tiempo y en medio de forcejeos y quejas de parte del chico logró sentarse en el sofá y colocarlo sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Déjame imbécil! – gritó el jovencito con la cara completamente roja al verse en esa situación tan humillante – No te atrevas, no te atrevas – añadió sofocado, pero el Hatake no le puso atención y empezó a nalguearlo con bastante fuerza.

\- PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – y las primeras veinte se las dio sin tregua alternando entre una nalga y la otra. Sasuke se movía estrepitosamente intentando inútilmente salir de esa vergonzosa posición, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota que tenía por tutor? Venir a darle una tunda como a un mocoso de preescolar, en cualquiera oportunidad que tuviera de liberarse le iba a partir la cara, era lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho que se sentía impotente.

  
\- ¡Mierda, te digo que me sueltes! ¡Maldita sea! – volvió a gritar golpeando con sus puños los almohadones que allí había, aguantándose el dolor ya con dificultad, pero no lloraría, no le daría el gustó al estúpido de Kakashi. Mientras el jovencito protestaba, el peli-plateado continuaba, sin hacerle caso porque no iba a parar ahí, no señor, no era el momento, tenía que asegurarse que su pupilo aprendiera bien su lección.

  
\- PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – Esa tanda de palmadas cayeron en el centro del trasero, Sasuke empezó a patalear y a morderse los labios para evitar chillar, sí algo era doloroso eran las palizas de su entrenador, había experimentado eso antes y pasaba varios días sin poderse sentar bien y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo usaba solo su mano, pero vaya fuerza que tenía, no por nada era considerado un ninja de élite – PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – Y esa dosis se marcaron en el final de la nalgas, que picor-ardor y luego dolor y después más dolor, tan desesperante lo sintió el muchachito, que tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de seguir insultado a su tutor, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar verbalmente, reconocía en su cabeza que se había ganado la azotaina a pulso. Kakashi paró por un momento y Sasuke creyó que había terminado, pero no, solo lo puso de pie para bajarle los interiores después lo acomodó de nuevo en su regazo y ahora mezclando chakra continuó calentándolo – PLAS, PLAS, plas, plas, plas, PLAS, PLAS – Las primeras de esa ronda sonaron en los pliegues y a ese punto el muchachito insolente empezó a suplicar para que se terminara el castigo.

  
\- AUU, AUUU, AUUU UFFFF UFFF NO MÁS…

  
\- ¿No más qué? PLAS, PLAS, plas, plas, plas, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – fue lo único que preguntó Kakashi impasible como él solo mientras aplicaba las siguientes nalgadas en el mismo sitio, que ya lucia rojo candente.

  
\- AU, AUUUAAUU Que, que, pares, por, por, favor – volvió a retorcerse mientras las lágrimas empezaban a descender de sus ojos.

  
\- Aun no termino contigo PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – Otra vez en el final del culo, que tortura pensaba el chiquillo porque el ninja que copia siempre terminaba quemándole esa parte del cuerpo para que se lo pensara mejor antes de hacer tonterías.

  
\- AUUUUUUUU, YAAAA, YAAAHHHH…

  
\- PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – y con diez en un cachete, diez en el otro y cinco en el mero centro del culo dio por terminado el castigo con un Sasuke llorando a moco tendido y prometiendo buen comportamiento mientras era consolado por su tutor que luego con cuidado puso sus calzoncillos en su sitio y lo ayudo a levantarse.

  
\- Lo siento mucho Kakashi, yo no quería preocuparte, pero tenía que verla – se animó a confesar, todavía gimiendo bajito y eso dejó confundido al de cabellos plateados.  
¿Verla? ¿A quién te refieres? – quiso saber mostrando genuino interés.

  
\- Es que estoy saliendo con una muchacha, no te lo había dicho porque quería asegurarme que ella era la indicada – mencionó él con la cabeza gacha, vaya esa frase de: estoy saliendo con una muchacha, sí que lo sorprendió porque no esperaba una declaración así de parte de Sasuke, pero estaba feliz por él, quizás esa chica lo ayudaba a olvidar esos deseos malsanos de odio, venganza y muerte, por lo que quiso saber más sobre la novia del Uchiha.

  
\- ¿Y quién es la afortunada, sí se puede saber?

  
\- Es una chica de Suna, bueno es un poco mayor que yo, creo que tú ya la conoces – dijo levantando levemente la mirada.

  
\- A ver, chica de Suna que conozco – dijo pensativo – no, no que yo recuerde, ah espera no me digas que es, que es la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro. ¿Es ella verdad? – Y Sasuke asintió.

  
\- Vaya, vaya, tu sí que tienes agallas, una chica ruda para un chico rudo perfecta combinación eh? – bromeó Kakashi poniéndose de pie y codeándolo como hacen los compadres.

  
\- ¡Kakashi! – exclamó el chico nuevamente rojo hasta las orejas.

  
\- Me alegro campeón, eso hace parte de la vida, bueno yo aún no encuentro la mía, pero tampoco es como si estuviera muy apurado en casarme, estoy feliz como estoy por el momento – aseguró sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

  
\- Aún no he decidido si me quiero casar – frunció el ceño y torció levemente la boca.

  
\- Ah, no lo decides, pero ya lo pensaste ¿No es así mi Sasuke?

  
\- No, no es eso yo solo… – Empezó a angustiarse.

  
\- Bueno, bueno relájate – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chiquillo y añadió – ¿Pero y ya hablaste con los cuñados o el suegrito? mira que tiene cara de limón agrio.

  
\- Los hermanos sospechan, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen y al padre de Temari ni lo conozco, pero igual ella ya tiene 18 años, no creo que tenga problemas en decidir con quién quiere compartir su vida.

  
\- Ves, entonces quiere decir que ¿te planteas un futuro próspero con ella?

  
\- ¡Eres imposible! Mejor voy a descansar un rato – dijo y caminó hasta su habitación mientras se sobaba con cuidado la retaguardia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este SasuTema ❤ tanto como yo al escribirlo, es mi primer Sasuke x Temari, en lo personal me gusta mucho la pareja aunque no sea canon, desde que vi ese capi de relleno dónde se enfrentan y al principio en la primera parte cuando Sasuke lanza la piedra y ella se le queda viendo y menciona que es el galán del pueblo, siento que si Kishi hubiera tenido más imaginación los hubiera emparejado porque combinan a la perfección, también me encanta el SasuHina, pero ahí sí tendría que ser más capítulos o mejor desarrollo en un one-shot, ya que sí no son para nada semejantes, la Hyuga es muy tímida, pero he leído fics de esa ship y están lindos, me gusta Sasuke con otras chicas igual, pero las dos parejas que mencioné son por el momento mis favoritas. Háganme saber que opinan en sus comentarios y ya saben no salgan de casa chiquillos (@) Sin más nos leemos.


End file.
